


Close Call

by m11kewheeler



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Stitchers - Freeform, camsten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m11kewheeler/pseuds/m11kewheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight AU in which instead of that dude who was strangling Mia hitting Cameron in the chest it was evil Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Call

“Are you sure he strangles Mia at this event?” Cameron asked skeptically. “It looks like they both already left.”

“Yes, I’m positive. I don’t understand why it hasn’t happened yet, I mean I--” Kirsten suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.

“What?” Cameron looked over to where Kirsten’s eyes were focused.

“Liam, what are doing back here?” Kirsten ran over to him. “I told you I’ll be home later.”

“Yes, well I couldn’t stop thinking about how quickly you wanted to get rid of me,” Liam said, his voice laced with anger. “You’re lying to me, Kirsten, and I need you to tell me what is going on.”

“Liam, I can’t--”

“This is a super secret project for our, um, video game design and she can’t give any information out,” Cameron interrupted. Kirsten was grateful that he was standing up for her, but at the same time she didn’t want him to get in between this. She didn’t know how this will turn out.

“Stay out of it!” Liam yelled. “I know this has to do with you too. You haven’t left her side this entire time!”  

“Don’t blame Cameron, we can talk about this when I get home,” Kirsten tried to reason. “Just please go home.”

“No,” Liam said, his face as hard as stone. He was beginning to scare Kirsten. “We are going to talk about this right here.”

“Liam please--”

Cameron positioned himself in front of Kirsten. “We’re really on official business here, you need to--”

“Get out of my way!” Before Cameron could respond, Liam elbowed him in the chest. Hard.

“Cameron!” Kirsten shrieked. She pushed Liam away and knelt down to Cameron, who was breathing heavily.

“I can’t.. I can’t breathe,” he choked, clutching his heart.

“He’s faking it,” Liam said, pulling Kirsten’s arm.

Kirsten spun around and gave Liam her dirtiest look. “Leave now, or I’ll call the police.”

“Alright, alright.” Liam rolled his eyes, walked back to his car, and sped away.

“I’m calling 911,” Kirsten helped Cameron lean forward. “Just try to breathe, okay? In and out.” She stayed with him until an ambulance came two minutes later and took him to the hospital.

The second the ambulance left, Kirsten pulled out Cameron’s car keys that he left in her bag and drove his car over to the hospital. She tried to blink away the tears as she drove but they kept coming. Kirsten couldn’t even recall the last time she had cried. _Had she ever?_

Five minutes later, Kirsten bursted through the doors and ran up to the front desk, totally out of breath. “I need to see Cameron Goodkin.”

“They just brought him in,” one of the nurses said. “Are you family?”

“I’m his fiancée,” Kirsten lied smoothly.

“We’ll keep you updated,” the nurse said. “Just take a seat in the waiting room.”

Kirsten nodded and sat down in an empty chair. She wanted to call Camille or Linus, but she knew they were eating dinner with Linus’s family. Besides them, Kirsten was the only one Cameron had.

* * *

After an hour of mindlessly counting the number of squares on the ceiling, the doctor finally called Kirsten aside.

“He’s doing fine,” the doctor explained, causing Kirsten to let out a huge sigh of relief. “But this was a close call. If he had been hit any harder his heart might have completely stopped.”

“Can I see him?”

“He’s been asking for you,” the doctor winked.

“Thank you!” Kirsten speed-walked down the hall to Cameron’s room.

“Hey, Fiancée,” Cameron smirked when Kirsten entered his room.

“You scared the hell out if me,” Kirsten said, taking a seat next to his bed.

“Well we have your boyfriend to thank for that.”

“Ex-boyfriend,” Kirsten corrected. “I could never forgive him for what he did to you.”

“I was just trying to protect you,” Cameron said softly.

Kirsten took his hand. “I know. But I can take care of myself.”

“Trust me, I know,” Cameron laughed. “But we’re a team. And I didn’t know what Liam was going to do.”

“I didn’t even recognize him back there,” Kirsten said. “Maybe Maggie was right.”

“About what?”

“About him knowing more than what he lead on. He seemed way too focused on trying to find out about where we work.”

“I had a feeling he was hiding something,” Cameron admitted. “Maybe he is, maybe he isn’t. But he’s gone now, right?”

Kirsten nodded. “I don’t want to see him again.”

“Hey, can we not tell anyone about this?” Cameron asked. “Nobody else knows about my heart and I’m not really ready to tell them.”

“Of course.” Kirsten couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride knowing she was the only person he’s told. “Just get some rest, okay?”

“Hey, Stretch?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you stay here tonight--I mean, if you want.”

Kirsten smiled. “Sure. Camille’s probably going to be out with Linus all night and to be honest, I don’t really feel all that safe at home knowing Liam could be there.” Cameron handed her an extra blanket and she tried to make herself comfortable in the chair.

“Goodnight, Fiancée,” he smirked.

“Oh shut up.” Kirsten got up to turn the lights off before returning to her rather uncomfortable chair. It only took her about ten minutes of tossing and turning before she realized she could not fall asleep in this stupid hospital chair.

“Can’t sleep?” Cameron asked from his bed.

“Don’t worry about it,” Kirsten whispered. “Just go back to sleep.”  

“Come here.” Even in the dark, Kirsten could see him motioning to his bed. “It’s big enough for both of us.”

“Are you sure?”

Cameron nodded. “Yeah. I promise I won’t try anything.” He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“Please, you wouldn’t anyway,” Kirsten laughed. She made sure Cameron had enough room on his side before joining him. He was right; there was a ton of room even with both of them together in the bed.

“Goodnight, Stretch,” Cameron yawned.

“Goodnight.” Kirsten turned over and easily fell asleep, the sound of Cameron inhaling and exhaling giving her a sense of comfort as she drifted off. She wasn’t ready to lose him yet. She wasn’t ready to lose him _ever_. It was only then when she realized that he was the most most important person in her life. She would do anything to keep him safe, no matter how much danger it put her in.

That was a promise she would always keep.  


End file.
